counterstrike
by shock2
Summary: terrorist have invaded the andalite embassy, time to strike back. rated for lan, please R


Author's note: I'm sorry that has some bug that won't let me use the greater then, less than, symbols so from now on, I'll use the / symbol to signify thought speak. And also, PLESAE REVIEW THIS STORY!

On a sunny day in D.C., Two UPS trucks pull up next to the andalite embassy, eight people wearing the construction crew clothes unloaded, four barrels and dropped the barrels at each intersection, and then the construction crew head back to the vans. Once inside, the orange clothes were traded for body armor, hammers for AKs, and the belt that held tools now held combat knifes and extra pistol slots, the 22 man team would come through the two double doors, exterminate any resistance, break the vault, then head trough the sewers to the meet up at the rendezvous point The captain, clearly of Middle Eastern descant, asked if the troops if they were ready to begin. "Anything for the cause" they answered. Then, the captain said "should you die today, you will always be remembered as a martyr for our cause" he looked at the youngest of his troops "do you fear death or will you welcome it?" he asked him "I do not fear death but I do fear life, should I live, they will torture me with their beliefs, I will die for the cause" he answered. The captain nodded his head to the driver as he and his troops put on headgear that contained a mike and speaker that connected to the ears. The driver signed said one thing before he hit the switch on the car door, "Showtime". He hit the switch, the four barrels that they had laid on the intersections moments before, were packed with C4 and doused with gasoline. The barrels destroyed the surrounding buildings and threw shrapnel at the people in its way. The buildings caved in and spewed debris on to the street making an effective road block to any police units that will slow their job. The terrorists burst out of the vans and into the embassy. The two guards where still in shock when the captain put bullets in their heads, the captain boomed in his mike "clear every room until we find the ambassador, then I want snipers and RPG's on the roof!" "Also, when you find him brings him to the ground floor and get some C4 to the vault, remember, we need the chip!" the embassy had 16 floors, in the center of the building had a minipark, and if one was to look straight up, one would see glass window about 55 feet up. The walkways twisted around the edge of the open area, but none of this crossed the captain's mind as he invaded the complex. "Room E45, Clear! Room F55, Clear! Room A45, Clear!" was what he heard. "Sir, we found him. Transfer in progress"

Ailli just cleared room 36 when his team found them. B team has just taken out the remaining guards on the upper stories when we spotted him. He had two more andalites with him. Both had a purplish fur rather then the usual blue. Also, they had smaller tail blades. He stumbled out in to the hall, obviously not prepared for combat. Ailli's team and B team had him trapped between the rail and the wall. He aimed his Russian made AK-47 at the ambassador's head come with me, all of you and if you try to morph or anything funny, I will blast her funking head off" he pointed his gun at the little andalite for emphasis. /I will go/ he said, quiet scare for his daughter. /But if only they don't come with me/ he said boldly. Ailli spat, "the last time a checked, this wasn't an agreement, and they are coming with us." The old andalite lowered his head. All the while, his wife and his daughter where sacred stiff, but they slow move lest to spike the wraith of the human.

Julia

Julia just reached the roof when an army of new copters had they're spotlights on him. He keyed his mike "boss, we have paparazzi up here, want my boys to take care of them?" he asked, unlike most of the troops, Julia and his squad were mercs. They did not care for the captain's cause; they only wanted they're paycheck. "Take them out, we don't need more media in our faces" was what the boss said from downstairs. "Load up and them have it!" he told his men. Four RPGs loaded up and aimed that the new copters nearest to them. There was an audio beep that turned into a hum as the RPG's computer confirmed the lock. They fired at the same time. Four copters hit the street burning, and creating a more of a blockade for the rescue teams below. The remaining copters when in the process of turning around when the second volley hit them. None survived the crash.

Captain

The captain heard the blasts but did not care. All he cared about was getting in to the vault on the E level. And right now, the hackers were doing that for him, and that gave him extra time to think as he waited. He brought the ambassador and his family to the ground floor. He flipped his pistol on his finger, and paced impatiently. There where a guard in each counter of the room. And the andalite was brought to the center of the room. The captain opened his mouth to speck. "So, andalite, I want to you to realize something, you andalites are of prey descent, are you not?" the andalite had what looked like a puzzled expression on his face. /Yes, we are/ "and we humans are of predator descent, funny that god put a prey animal in charge of the predatorily animals, you andalites have manipulated the Earth's governments, put us as a second class on our own planet! And now is about time we take it back." The ambassador looked more confused then ever. /What are you talking about/ The captain gave him a look that chilled him to the bones "you gave the Americans more powerful weapons to make war on the believers! You exploit our forests! You have grabbed whatever minerals the earth has! And now it stops." He looked at the andalite's daughter "don't worry I will not harm your family if you answerer my questions." /What do you want/ The captain laughed "there are so many ways to break a man without even laying a finger on him, let's see how many work on an andalite." A flicker of life on his radio called to him "yes? What? NO! It's can't more time, we need it now!" the andalite unwittingly smiled, the captain noted the smile and pointed his pistol at the youngest andalite's head. The gun sprouted a red flame and ejected a bullet, she felt the bullet past right trough her hair, and felt the air rush in to fill to void left by the bullet. Had she been a millimeter taller, the bullet would have pierced her skin. The captain, who meant to miss, continued talking on the mic.

"You have 30 mins before I come down there!" there was another light on his mic. It was the mercs on the roof. He a button on the headgear and Julia's voice came up. "Boss, we have company on the roof" he said. "How the hell did they get up there without you shooting at them?" the captain asked, half-puzzled, half pissed. "Some sort-jamming tech SHUT THE DAMN DOOR!" a few gunshots later, he picked it back up. "We are in process of manual firing the RPGs." The captain heard a crash in the background and cheering. " I don't know how long we can hole up out here, boss" as to put a period in his sentence, the glass above them broke and four armored black beasts dropped down from ropes, firing as they pasted each floor. "FIRE!" the building open up as bullets scream everywhere, the guards on the bottom pulled the andalites out of the way and fired.

In the end, four counter-terrorist lay dead on they're wires. And 15 terrorists lay dead.

The captain, pissed as ever, took the ambassador and pointed a gun at his face. "What is the access for the vault?" the old andalite looked at his wife and child and said /3562 Bata/ said the andalite. "Thank you" the captain replied and ran off, leavening them with a disbelief that they had have since the start.

"All troops fall back to the vault. It's time we leave this hellhole. All but four when with the captain, the four were too busy taping C4 to themselves.

The captain reached the vault and opens it; the inside was a plain brown. It had safe-deposit boxes on both sides of the walls. Quickly, they opened all of them. The ones that where locked had they're locks shot then opened. It was about 5 good minutes before they found it. Then pulled all of they're men back to the entrance of the vault. The piled C4 on the other side of the vault, normally, they would have placed it with on the walls with ease of a mother's touch, but time was short and speed was the difference between victory or obliteration. The tech pressed the button and the vault caved in. they're however light coming through the other side of the void. They dug with they're bear fist to reach to sewer. "Ok, we got this far now, we know where to go." Said the captain as they trekked through the sewer.

Ailli

Ailli had just finished arming the trigger device that ran down to his boot, when the police asked to surrender. To they're amazement, they did. One terrorist came out of each double door in the building, as they approached the officers; they each connected the metal part of the boot, now with a current to start the process, the C4 blew up. Shearing Ailli and anyone nearby.

The captain reached the sewer exit; light shown trough the opening was bright. But the captain didn't care because the huey was waiting outside to pick them up. As they climbed aboard, they signed with relief, for today was not they're day to die.


End file.
